everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Narcissa Demonic
Narcissa Demonic is a fanon-only, 2014-introduced character.Narcissa is the successor of the demon from The Snow Queen ''and, is currently a senior-year student attending Ever After High. As part of her role as the next mirror demon, Narcissa is destined to create a cursed mirror as a gift for the heavens, which, in transit, shatters. The shards fall to the land of Ever After, and those stricken by them fall under a curse in which those effected perceive everything around them as unpleasant and crooked. Her role doesn’t exceed the tale’s first story, much to Narcissa’s chagrin, rendering her family’s legacy to a minor inciting incident. Having grown up under the influence and power of her family of demons, Narcissa is aware that her family have the potential to be ''more. Like her villainous peers, she knows her family has the torrid history and strength to be more than a footnote, maybe take over the kingdom of the active snow queen herself? Who knows! With the Storybook of Legends rendered moot, she’s been rehearsing to take a more significant role as a villain cross the Snow Queen County. To her, villainy is just an elaborate act, a pastiche, a performance; and she’s got the acting chops in abundance. Narcissa feels as if assigned destiny starves her, and thusly aligns with the rebels, hoping her theatre-honed charisma and diction will make up for her hap-hazard hexing skills. History Childhood WIP Attending Ever After High WIP Characteristics Personality For a demon, Narcissa is uncharacteristically pleasant, possessing a rather grounded temperament and charming demeanour. She thrives best in a group of people, being able to share an experience with those around her and observe how ‘humans’ interact. This sense of empathy causes her to be endearing towards others, looking out for her peers where she can and trying to not take herself so seriously, to not be consumed by her opulent background. At her core, she just wants to be a ‘normal’ girl who plays music and hangs around with her friends. Though considering she’s pale as anything, emits an unhuman amount of body heat, and can easily break any reflective object she touches, it’s hard for her not to feel self-conscious of her demonic attributes. Narcissa feels as if she thrives when on-stage and has a strong affinity for the performing arts, initially starting off with musical ventures, having learned to play the piano in childhood and singing often as soon as she could recognise a tune. Though while she’ll be down to jam out with her roommate, she’s mostly put her band days behind her, now focusing her attention on acting. Though her charisma carries through to her acting, she struggles with the competitive atmosphere Ever After High’s theatre club holds. Though playing a villain on stage often inspires her to come up with wicked plots and pranks to inflict on her student body, as to her, being a villain is just acting. While she’ll never accept it, Narcissa is a bit of a brat. It’s not her fault, though, she’ll tell you – its just kind of a genetic tick, a side-effect of growing up in the hedonist central of the underworld. She knows what she wants – whether that be a good school report, a particular role in a play, a job offer, or particular solo in glee club – but doesn’t always know how to get it; and if fate doesn’t hand her a fail hand, she’ll usually end up having a tantrum or starting an argument somewhere. Her ambitions are mostly driven by a whim, and if they’re not grounded in a natural talent of hers - notably acting or singing – she’s prone to struggle, kick up a fuss, and then give up. Of course, the idea of just hexing someone to bend to her will does come to mind at more testing times – though, to her, it’s unprofessional un-showman-like. She tries to avoid using her more demonic inclinations outside of times of dire need as she’s come to terms that her hexes and mirror-based spell craft are ‘a little shoddy’. Narcissa’s sense of self-resentment is nothing compared to the animosity she occasionally feels towards others, however, as '''how she perceives others is heavily warped by what she sees in her reflection. '''Narcissa has the ability to see visualisations of a person’s worst vices and inclinations through their reflections, much like how the hexed mirrors her family craft reflects a twisted reality. This power is often wielded involuntarily as she is still honing her skills. Whilst she does her best to ignore these visions, believing that people can choose to be good in spite of their issues. Though if someone were to rile her up, her judgement of them can very easily be sardonic and unforgiving. Hobbies and Interests Narcissa devotes most of her extra-curricular time to the performing arts and involves herself with the drama department at Ever After High and its productions. While she struggles with the competitive atmosphere within the department and the school's considerable population of aspiring thespians, she does enjoy being on stage and is currently looking into getting involved in theatre productions off-campus, as well as in class. Narcissa is often drawn to the villain roles of the productions she's been a part of, deeming it as "practice" for when she returns home and inherits her father's position. She also enjoys watching plays and sharing the experience with others. Narcissa also plays music on occasion, having previously played piano and synthesisers, as well as provided main vocals for Ada Nieves' band, Cursed Fairytales. She enjoys listening to music, her genres of choice being art-pop, glam rock, and baroque pop. Narcissa also enjoys creating "mirror images" in her spare time, using the mirrors in her dorm to create mirages with her imagination. Essentially, she's telepathically drawing and it doesn't really do much of anything, but its another creative outlet she enjoys. Magical Abilities Narcissa is an active practitioner of a magic form known as Mirror Hexing, a niche and limited discipline primarily taught and used by her family's underground faction. Mirror Hexing harnesses the energies contained and omitted from mirrors, or any other reflective surface and has a number of minor uses. Currently, Narcissa can confidently use Mirror Hexing to: *Create and telegraph mental images onto a reflective surface, creating "mirages" which can stay on her chosen surface for around an hour and a half if left idle. *Link the reflections of two mirrors and transmit them between each other to allow for seamless communication. *Harness the negative energy within the mirror to cause it to shatter at a single touch. *Travel by entering one mirror, and coming out from another. Though sometimes Narcissa's poor navigation skills can have frustrating results. *While this ability is involuntary, Narcissa can look into someone's reflection and see a visualisation of their inner demons and vices. In the future, she has the potential to: *Forge a mirror which contains excessive amounts of negative energy, bitterness and scorn which, upon shattering, can curse an individual who may come into contact with any of the shard. This curse skewers a person's perception of reality, much like the one seen in her fairy tale, if a person is stricken in certain places. If they are hit in the eye, the victim will see everything around them as crooked, ugly, and worthless. If they are hit in the heart, their entire temperament becomes vindictive, callous and cruel. Unbeknownst to her, Narcissa has inflicted this curse onto an acquaintance in the past during a tantrum, unintentionally causing some emotional trauma to one of her closest friends. Physical Appearance Narcissa, when compared to her peers, appears relatively monster-ish, having prominent demonic features which contrast heavily with the conventional human appearance of her classmates. Narcissa has very pale, beyond caucasian skin which has a new-skin pinkish hue. having pinkish-pale skin, a relatively emaciated build due to her lack of visible muscle mass. She has natural, deep crimson hair which falls just above her waistline, sharp, orange eyes and pointed ears. Fairy tale - The Snow Queen How the Story Goes: Main article: The Snow Queen How does Narcissa come into it? Opinion on Destiny Parallels Trivia Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Characters of the Month Category:The Snow Queen